


Song of the West Wind

by tessykins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-23
Updated: 2009-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessykins/pseuds/tessykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Siren wins and steals Dean away on his song. Ep-tag for 4x14.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song of the West Wind

The song continues.

There’s no rescue in the nick of time. Dean swings the axe that ends his brother’s life, red blood splattering cheap motel walls. “You’re the weak one,” Dean whispers.

And Nick just laughs, wiping blood from his face. “Now we can be together,” Nick purrs. “Forever.”

Nick takes Dean away, drives him down dark roads while Zeppelin wails from the Impala’s speakers. They stop in front of a dilapidated motel, a red, red neon rose illuminating the parking lot. Nick touches Dean’s face and Dean follows him, enchanted.

Nick pulls Dean into the room and kisses him gently. Dean kisses back, hands cupping Nick’s face. There’s desperation in Dean’s kiss, the way he pulls at Nick’s clothing. Nick just smiles and lays Dean down on sheets the color of hyacinths.

Nick makes love to Dean soft and knowing, exploring strangely unscarred skin. Dean writhes and moans Nick’s name against his neck, whispering like a prayer, a benediction.

Nick licks the edges of the hand-shaped burn on Dean’s shoulder; Dean shudders and screams and comes. Nick laughs and knows that Dean belongs to him.

It goes like that for three days; three days of sin and debauchery and the song. Nick always gets bored with his sailors so fast these days, but Dean, oh Dean, he could play with him forever.

It’s the morning of the fourth day; Nick wakes beside Dean, sweat-sheened naked limbs tangled together. He raises his eyes to meet eyes as blue as the sea.

Nick sighs; the angel glares.

Nick slides out of the bed, unashamedly naked, knowing the angel can see his true skin. “I really thought I’d have more time with him.”

Castiel never takes his eyes off the slumbering Dean. “It is only by the power of your song that you were permitted even this time.” The angel looks up with holy rage in his eyes.

Nick shakes his head; he’s too old, too ancient even for an angel of God. Besides, it’s not in the angel’s orders. He pulls on clothes scattered in frenzied lust the night before. “He won’t thank you for this, you know.”

“I know,” Castiel says, and there is infinite sadness in his eyes. The angel reaches out and gently touches Dean’s forehead.

Dean’s eyes snap open, wide and panicked. A low moan starts in his throat as the memories Nick has kept at bay sweep over him. Dean tumbles from the bed, sheets wrapped around his body, eyes streaming with desperate tears. “Sammy, oh God, Sammy,” he keens, great sobs tearing out of his chest. He retches painfully, body curling in on itself.

Nick watches, a slight smirk on his face.

Castiel drops to his knees beside his charge. “Dean,” he murmurs. Soft, caring hands, one upon on the brand on Dean’s shoulder; the angel gathers the hunter into his arms. Dean clutches blindly at Castiel, burying his face against his neck. The angel croons ancient, wordless melodies against the sobbing man’s skin. Ethereal hands on mortal flesh, the fleeting press of lips to forehead. Nick realizes that Dean never belonged to him, was never his to take.

He leaves them there, entangled with destiny and sorrow. Nick, and the song, are gone with the west wind.


End file.
